Wings of FireOversimplified
by Carmillow
Summary: This is not exactly a fanfic, but for those of you who don't have time to read the entire book, this is an oversimplification of the book. WORK IN PROGRESS. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Wings of Fire characters, and the name oversimplified comes from the youtube channel Oversimplified. T for death.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, please take some time and tell me what you think of this Oversimplified series I am working on.**

Wings of Fire

Oversimplified

An Ice Dragon, Hvitur, is running from the Skywing hatchery with an egg. He thinks he's unnoticed, but he's not. Queen Burn and her soldiers catch up to him, and one of the soldiers throw a burning chain over his mouth, preventing his use of frostbreath. Queen Burn looks at the skywing egg, which was to be born on the brightest night, and deducts that Hvitur is working for the Talons of Peace, an underground movement working to fulfill a prophecy to end the war. Queen Burn does not like this prophecy because she doesn't want dragonets bossing her around. She wants it to end, and she has the perfect idea how to do it. She "accidently" drops the prophesized egg down a cliff. As Hvitur lunged to catch it, his wings were brutally shredded, and was then stabbed through the skull with Queen Burn's venomous tail. She and her soldiers flew off, leaving both the egg and the dragon, dead.

A while later, a Skywing looked at the remains of the two and entered a series of caves until reaching her destination. She informed her colleagues, Webs and Dune of the deaths. They had more unfortunate news. Another colleague of theirs had arrived with the Mudwing egg, but had died of battle wounds soon after. The Seawing, Webs, set out to steal a Rainwing egg to make up for the destroyed skywing egg. (He and the other guardians would afterwards tell her how she wasn't a prophecy dragon and was lazy and stupid, even though she was the hardest worker AND it was THEIR idea to steal a Rainwing egg in the first place. More on that later.)


	2. Chapter 1

**I know this is kind of short, but it was a short chapter, and this is supposed to be an Oversimplification, so deal with it.** Clay was doing battle training with Kestrel, one of their guardians, and getting absolutely REKT. In fact, he was getting so rekt, Tsunami, one of the prophecy dragonets, had to bite Kestrel and tell her to go to her room. Tsunami forced Clay to jump in the river, which she believed would magically make his wounds better. It DID help some, not that Clay wanted to admit it. (In case you didn't notice, Clay is the main perspective in this book.) Tsunami told Clay she was sort of MAYBE planning to escape the underground cave they were stuck/hidden in. Clay thinks about this and decides Tsunami is crazy. Still he wonders...what would life be like outside the cave... 


	3. Chapter 2

After dinner, clay is still thinking about what Tsunami said, when Sunny, the Sandwing prophecy dragonet jump scared him and told him Dune, another Guardian, said it was time to study history. Dune was also a Sandwing, although he looked more like a Sandwing than Sunny. Sunny was all the wrong colors, really small, and worst of all, had no poisonous barb on her tail like all other Sandwings. When they arrived at the study cave, Tsunami was being bossy as normal and assigning parts so they could "Study."

"We'll act out the War of the Sandwing Succession tonight!"She screamed.

"Ummmmm….this isn't proper studying" Said Starflight, the Nightwing dragonet."Should I just read to you instead?"

"Yeah, when we're TRYING to fall asleep." Said Glory, the Rainwing replacement for the dead skywing. (Remember her?)

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH ROASTED!

The dragonets start acting out the war of the Sandwing succession (Check out my latest book!)And their acting is 1/1(Which means bad.)

The Kestrel bursts in and punishes Tsunami for no reason at all.

"You're too old for playing games!"(Yeah, that's her reason.)

Then she leaves, and Tsunami asks Sunny to put scrolls back in their cave, and she leaves too. Tsunami then proceeded to talk to the rest of the gang about escaping.

They all get into a big argument about whether to escape or not.

"The Guardians are treating us like cracked eggs, and Sunny doesn't care!" said Tsunami.

"She does, only SHE doesn't whine about it!" retorted Starflight.

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH ROASTED!

And Clay, as the diplomat he is, got the other dragons to stop fighting.

Okay, if things are getting a bit confusing for you, I will oversimplify this oversimplification for you.

Dragons trapped in cave.

Guardians bully them.

All but Sunny think about escape and no one tells Sunny they are thinking about escape, because she is ABSOLUTLY HORRIBAL at keeping secrets.(Yes, I misspelled that on purpose.)

Starflight and Tsunami get roasted.

EoC(end of chapter)

(Lol if I wrote like this all the time I would be done with the book by now.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, plz take some time to review this story, thank you!**

Then, some dragon entered the caves REALLY LOUDLY. (Yeah, like that.) All the dragonets were like, "hey, something's happening!" so they started playing "CIA", where they basically spied on whatever the guardians were doing, kind of like the CIA. Tsunami and Clay decided to be underwater CIA since Tsunami could breathe underwater and Clay could hold his breath for an hour. As they squeezed through a tiny hole too get to the guardians cave, Clay had eaten too many cows, got stuck in the hole, and died.

…..

No, I'm just kidding. He gets through and starts listening to what the guardians are saying.

Kestrel is being a grumpy lump as usual, and she rekks a pillar.

"Dat boi wants to see deez dragonets? After being afk to the world for 1209345 years?" "IDIOT"

"LOLOL he's going to be real disappointed when he sees THAT garbage."

Fun Fact: dune is a big bully.

Then kestrel and dune started to be big bullies and started insulting the dragonets. Webs was the only one standing up for the dragonets, and he wasn't doing a very good job of it. If it was up to me to grade his effort, I would give him a "C".

Webs said, don't bully me for not having info, all the note said was, "Morrowseer come herez."

Clay thought, who is Morrowseer? Yolo who cares… OH YEAH HE WAS THE BIG SCARY NIGHTWING THAT DELIVERED THE PROPHECY…

Then they start insulting the dragonets and being bullies again.

Clay then realizes that Morrowseer could take them out of the caves. Maybe this could be a good thing…..


End file.
